pvzgcfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Zombie Bashin' Fun
is a new game that is aimed at zombie bashers who have played other games, but a tutorial is included for newbies to PvZ. Many plants and some zombies return from other games. NOTE: When I assign the task of making pictures, the style is PvZ2. Mod a PvZ2 plant if the plant is not in PvZ2, like new plants, but ask in a comment which plant to mod. For Chomper, mod Snapdragon, for Cob Cannon, mod Coconut Cannon, for Aspearagus, mod Peashooter, etc. Sometimes I'll ask you to mod a plant which is a plant you had to mod, like for Cactus and Fire Chomper. Returning Plants The Lawn Peashooter: Shoots peas which do normal damage. Sunflower: Produces sun to grow plants. Wall-Nut: Protects plants behind it. Cherry Bomb: Explodes a medium area, killing zombies. Potato Mine: Explodes on contact, but takes time to arm. Aspearagus: Shoots asparagus spears, which occasionally knock back zombies. Snow Pea: Shoots frozen peas which slow zombies. Bloomerang: Shoots boomerang which hit up to three targets, twice. Chomper: Devours a zombie, but is vulnerable while chewing. Repeater: Shoots two peas at a time. Bonk Choy: Rapidly punches forward and backward. Lily Pad: Produces small sun at first and normal sun later. Foggy Ponds Sun-Shroom: Produces small sun first and normal sun later. Puff-shroom: Shoots spores at short range. Fume-shroom: Shoots fumes which go through shields. Grave Buster: Destroys graves or other non-zombie shields. Scaredy-Shroom: Shoots spores, but hides when zombies get close. Plantern: Lights up a small area of fog, mist, or darkness. Sea-Shroom: An aquatic Puff-Shroom. Hypno-Shroom: Makes a zombie fight for you. Cactus: Shoots spikes which can pop balloons. Doom-Shroom: Explodes a huge area, but leaves a crater. Coffee Bean: Wakes up sleeping Sunflowers or mushrooms. Jalapeno: Burns a lane of zombies. Flower Pot: Allows planting on certain materials, such as stone. Creepy Caverns Snapdragon: Breathes fire in a 2x3 area. Chili Bean: Explodes when zombies bump into it. Squash: Squashes zombies. Lightning Reed: Zaps several zombies per strike. Iceberg Lettuce: Freezes zombies that step on it. MORE WILL BE ADDED New Plants Vortex-Shroom: Destroys zombies in a 3x3 area, but explodes after destroying five zombies. Rocket Rose: Shoots rockets which do high damage, but fires them slowly. Fruit-Pult: Tosses random fruits at zombies, each fruit has a different effect. MORE WILL BE ADDED Plant Combos Some plants can be combined, adding new abilities. Recipe packs can be bought at Crazy Dave's shop. Returning Plant Combos More will be added, I need to get permission to use old plant combos New Plant Combos Umbrella Leaf+Wall-Nut=Umbrella-Nut: Deflects lobbed shots and air attacks, and has high health. Peashooter+Sunflower=Sunshooter: Shoots mini-suns and collects sun Snow Pea+Rocket Rose=Ice Rocket Rose: Shoots rockets which freeze zombies and do heavy damage, but fires them slowly. MORE WILL BE ADDED Returning Zombies Basic Zombie: Your basic regular zombie. Flag Zombie: Leads a wave of zombies and walks slighly faster, otherwise acts like Basic Zombie. Conehead Zombie: A zombie with a cone as protection. Pole Vaulting Zombie: Pole vaults over the first plant it encounters, but moves slower without his pole. Buckethead Zombie: A zombie with a metal bucket as protection. Ducky Tube Zombie: An aquatic Basic, Conehead, Buckethead, or Flag Zombie. Snorkel Zombie: Snorkels under plants. Pops up to eat plants. Newspaper Zombie: A zombie with a newspaper shield. Speed doubles when the newspaper is destroyed. Screen Door Zombie: A zombie with a heavy-duty screen door. Coffin Zombie: Wears a heavy-duty coffin for armor. Football Zombie: A zombie with a football uniform that throws a football at the first plant it encounters, killing it. Disco Zombie: A zombie which can summon Backup Dancer Zombies. Backup Dancer Zombie: A zombie which acts as a Disco Zombie backup dancer. Zomboni: Rides a zamboni which crushes plants and leaves an ice trail. Outhouse Zombie: Wears an super heavy-duty outhouse for armor. MORE WILL BE ADDED New Zombies Zombifier Zombie: Is led by a random zombie which it can revive and turn into a variant one time. Basketball Zombie: Doesn't have as much health as Football Zombie, but can throw basketballs three times. Zomboat: An aquatic Zomboni, without the ice. Returning Zombotanies Peashooter Zombie: Shoots at plants from far away. Wall-Nut Zombie: A Buckethead Zombie with some scientific style. Gatling Pea Zombie: Shoots four peas at once. Jalapeno Zombie: Explodes a lane of plants when not killed in time. Squash Zombie: Squashes the first plant it encounters. Tall-Nut Zombie: A super heavy-duty Zombotany which can survive an instant kill. New Zombotanies Sunflower Zombie: Gives 50 sun when killed. Cherry Zomb: A Jack-in-the-Box Zombie with some scientific style. Cabbage-Pult Zombie: Lobs cabbages over defensive plants, and can hit Spikeweeds or other ground plants. Snow Pea Zombie: Shoots frozen peas which slow plants. MORE WILL BE ADDED Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies: Zombie Bashin' Fun/Suburban Almanac Areas The Lawn: Similar to Day. The first two levels are a tutorial. Foggy Ponds: The lawn is expanded to six lanes, the middle two of which are water. Also, fog covers half the screen. It's nighttime, so mushrooms wake up but Sunflowers fall asleep (except on the first night as you get Lily Pads before Sun-Shrooms), and there are graves. Creepy Caverns: The ground is stone, so you need Flower Pots. It's dark, so mushrooms wake up but Sunflowers fall asleep. Sometimes, a boulder will fall on plants, so Umbrella Leaves are useful. 1x1 boulders only deal 2 nds. 2x2 boulders instant-kill plants. Zomboss' Factory: You need Flower Pots because there's no soil here. Armor randomly appears on some spaces. If a zombie with no armor reaches the cone, bucket, coffin, or outhouse, it puts on the armor. Sun doesn't fall because there are no openings in the ceiling. There are conveyor belts, and only one Flower Pot can be planted on each one, but it can be moved around. Finally, occasionally robots will run over a lane of plants, a sneak peek at the first boss fight. Frightful Forest: You're in a forest, so sun falls again. Tree stumps are everywhere, which block most shots, but can be destroyed by Grave Busters. Zombotanies are introduced here, and sometimes trees will fall and crush a column of plants, zombies, or both. Ancient Egypt: You're back in Egypt. Tombstones are back, and the Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Flag Zombie, and Coffin Zombie have a different appearance. Also, armor appears on random spaces again. Pirate Seas: You're back in the Pirate Seas. The styling of levels is different than in PvZ 2. Now, the lawn is six lanes and the middle two are water. Also, some of the land lanes are taken up by water as well, but it's acid water, so you can't plant on it. Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Flag Zombie, and Ducky Tube Zombie have a different appearance. Wild West: You're back in the West. Some of the area is taken up by rails, and there are minecarts on them which you can plant in and move the plant around in. Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, and Flag Zombie have a different appearance. Zomtopia: You're on a mysterious planet which is inhabited only by zombies. There is both a sun bank and a moon bank, moon is used to plant space plants. Also, you need Oxygen Pots to plant non-space plants. Zombotanist's Lab: You face only Zombotanies, Bungee Zombies, and Secret Agent Zombies here, but Bungee Zombies and Secret Agent Zombies act differently. Now, they steal plants and drop them on the rightmost column, where they are zapped by a zombification ray, turning them into Zombotanies. Bosses Zombot: The head of the old Zombot. Retains it's fireball, iceball, laser, and zombie abilities, but it can also summon robots and charge at plants. Boss of the Zomboss' Factory stage. Zombotanist: The only female zombie ever, and the creator of the Zombotanies. Boss of the Frightful Forest stage. Zombot Sphinx-inator: An Egypt-ified Zombot. Shoots missiles which create tombstones. Boss of the Ancient Egypt stage. Zombot Ship-inator: A pirate-ified Zombot. Shoots Imps from a cannon. Boss of the Pirate Seas stage. Zombot Wagon-inator: A cowboy-ified Zombot. Shoots missiles which create minecarts. Boss of the Wild West stage. Dr. Zomboss' Zombots Zombot: The normal Zombot. Attacks mainly with fireballs and iceballs, which can be repelled with Iceberg Lettuces for fireballs, and Jalapenos for iceballs. Also has unstoppable laser attacks, can spit out zombies, and can summon robots, which roll over, crush, burn, or laser blast plants. Finally, it uses a charge attack which destroys all plants and zombies in two rows. It can be stopped by using Plant Food on a Wall-Nut. Zombot Sphinx-Inator: The Egypt version of the Zombot. Now uses tombstone missiles as it's primary attack. They kill plants and spawn graves. It can also spawn zombies, and use a charge attack with destroys all plants and zombies in two rows, like the normal Zombot's, but can be stopped by using Plant Food on an Iceberg Lettuce. Zombot Ship-Inator: The pirate version of the Zombot. It's primary attack is a cannon which fires a rain of Imps. It can also spawn zombies and use a charge attack which acts similarly to the other ones, but is stopped by using Plant Food on a Coconut Cannon. Zombot Wagon-Inator: The western version of the Zombot. It's primary attack is a missile, but it spawns minecarts instead of graves. Also, it can spawn zombies and use the traditional charge attack, which is stopped by using Plant Food on a Pea Pod. Brain Busters Note: There is no puzzle mode, and minigames are now Brain Busters. Returning Brain Busters *Zombotany *Wall-Nut Bowling *Mummy Memory *Cannons Away *Not OK Corral *Beghouled (in Creepy Caverns) *Column Like You See 'Em (in Zomtopia) *Heavy Weapon *I, Zombie (in The Lawn, Foggy Ponds, Creepy Caverns, or Frightful Forest) *Last Stand *Bungee Blitz (in Ancient Egypt) *Vasebreaker (in Foggy Ponds) *Save Our Seeds New Brain Busters Charged Up! You can use Plant Food indefinitely for free in this Brain Buster. You start with a column of Peashooters, and each zombie defeated drops 25 sun. You can use sun to buy plants, and it is always planted in columns, although in water areas, they are planted on columns only in the plant's respective territory (i. e. Cattail is only in water, Wall-Nut is only on land, etc.) Plants available: *Peashooter (500 sun) *Wall-Nut (250 sun) *Sunflower (250 sun, and produces sun less often) *Cattail (875 sun) *Potato Mine (125 sun) *Bloomerang (875 sun) *Aspearagus (625 sun) Power Trip This is essentially the same as Ancient Egypt, day 5, but with the current powerups. Powerups Powerups are now not called, "Power Pinch", "Power Snow", "Power Zap", etc. Instead, they have their own name. Painful Pinch: Renamed Power Pinch. Flick 'n Toss: Renamed Power Toss. Zap Attack: Renamed Power Zap. Snowball Bombardment: Renamed Power Snow. Burn Blast: Creates Burn Stations, which deal massive damage to zombies who walk into the flames. Time Stop: Stuns zombies you tap on for a while. Boom-Bardment: Bombards zombies with bombs. Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies Plants Gold Magnet: Steals metal objects and turns them into coins. Upgrade of Magnet-Shroom. Cob Cannon: Shoots corn cobs anywhere you tap or click. Upgrade of Kernel-Pult. Power Flower: Produces three suns at once. Upgrade of Twin Sunflower. Ultra Pea: Shoots five peas at once, occasionally shoots big peas. Upgrade of Pea Pod. Trivia *Lightning Reed is buffed to deal 1 nds per shot and 2 nds to metal, but now costs 150 sun. *All plants now have costumes. Category:Games